futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Stub
Potential Replacement expand the article as well as you can! |}} We've replaced our old "images" template, and I've been trying to figure out a better way to do our stub template. While we could just try and update the existing template with a new picture and text to be more clever, or we could utilize the existing Notice template to make the templates on the top of pages all uniform. Unfortunately, this would mean ditching the existing template, and I didn't want to do that before getting input from the rest of the comunity. So here's the template I'm proposing, let me know whether you think we should adopt it in lieu of fixing up the existing one. Ellipses485 03:20, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I love love love love love it! Fantastic! Thanks for fixing it. Also, my daughter's 2nd birthday is tomorrow (Sunday) so I've been way too busy to be here unfortunately. I expect things to settle down by Tues, I hope. -- Dhalia 05:01, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Great idea. I love it. I haven't been too active lately either. Just got Brawl for the Wii again and as my last one broke and so did my Wii, i have been getting up to the same standard as I weas before. Back to school tomorrow and should be on at nights again soon. Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I guess we're using this then and ditching the old system. I'll change the stub template and try to work on a better way to do the conjecture template too. I'm thinking about using a shot from the Suprise Party for Farnsworth in A Clone of My Own where Bender says; "and now, a man who needs no introduction..." (Fry, get up there!). We'll see if I can figure out something better or not in the next while. And I guess I should explian my inactivity over the past week too. I just moved back near campus for classes (which just started) and my internet provider is being less than helpful, so I've essentially been without a connection for the last week and will probably be so for part of next week as well (I've come home for the Labor Day weekend). So sorry about that, but there you are. Ellipses485 16:14, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, all right then. We have all been inactive for a while. Yay! I have kept vandalism at bay though as i have been on every day, just not for much. I am going back to school tomorrow and haven't done my coursework so, I am doomed. Oh well though. I will do it tomorrow night. Can't be bothered now. Well, I am going to bed. I am really tired. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:37, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Alright you two, you better go finish your homework before you play! ;) Been busy doing 2nd birthday things. So we've all been busy! -- Dhalia 01:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC)